project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SilverStrangequark/Silver's favourites, 2016 edition
My first favourites list dated back two years ago, so I figured it was time to update it. I spent way too much time thinking up my top 50 again, so I had to put it somewhere :P 1. Manectric - Been my favourite since Hoenn games came out. The design spells sheer epic to me: typing, canine appearance, colouring (I love blue, especially the specific shade Manectric has), the fact it's a special sweeper and a glass cannon... there isn't a single thing about this Pokémon that I don't like. 2. Flygon - One of the most badass and most underrated dragons. The concept behind its design is lovely and very well executed. Now that alternate regional forms are a thing, I definitely want to see a good few for Flygon. 3. Silvally - Type: Null is positively weird and has a very touching backstory. The evolution method, perfectly even stat spread, typing and versatility have made Silvally escalate my favourites chart very quickly, not to mention this Pokémon represents me perfectly: genderless, unable to breed, evolves by friendship, and can be any type. 4. Blaziken - FIRE/FIGHTING! I don't care what the haters say, I love that type combination. If only it were faster without Speed Boost (which makes Blaziken absolutely broken, but in a really good way) I'd love it even more. Favourite starter ever. 5. Alakazam - The whole Abra line has been amazing for me in almost any game I've used it in, regardless of nuzlocke rules or not. It's grown on me over time, especially since it was the first "spirit Pokémon" I adopted, which remains very accurate (though not as much as Silvally) to date. 6. Suicune - There are very few legendaries I can stand, and Suicune is the only one I actually really like for its design, folklore, and nature. Blue is wonderful, and the ability to walk on water and purify it has something mystical to it. 7. Jolteon and 8. Espeon - I'm putting these together for obvious reasons. Both of them are my favourite Eeveelutions, and have become so after I've had the chance of trying them out in nuzlockes or (in Espeon's case) regular playthroughs. I love special sweepers. 9. Dragalge - Did someone say underrated dragons? Fantastic bulk and very original typing. Not to mention the design, which I am obviously big on. 10. Arcanine - In one word: majestic. In another word: Fire. Fire + majestic + dem stats + dat moveset = epic win. My appreciation of Arcanine only grew by orders of magnitude after I had a taste of their power in Unova, likely the most brutal region of all. 11. Decidueye - I was never a fan of Grass-type starters, and while nuzlocke usage of Chesnaught mitigated that somewhat, the advent of Decidueye completely turned it upside down. Decidueye is hands down the coolest Grass starter that will EVER exist and also my favourite bird Pokémon of all time. 12. Crobat - Out of all existing Pokémon, my opinion of Crobat is the one that changed the most after I started doing nuzlockes. Not only they are powerhouses in every single game they can be found in, they're also quick to evolve fully and their body shape is slick. Well done. 13. Oricorio - Apart from their interesting gimmick, I initially didn't give a lot of credit to these birds. Nuzlocke experience completely changed that: not only they're versatile beyond belief, they're also much sturdier than they look - due to having one of the best dual typings available, Electric/Flying, which is almost weakness-free - and even just seeing a Pom-Pom Oricorio brightens up my day. 14. Lycanroc (Midday) - Although I do believe the Alola generation in general was good for designs, only the Midday form of Lycanroc grew on me just enough to enter the top ranks of my favourites. This chart makes no mystery of my love for canine Pokémon, and Lycanroc is no exception. 15. Archeops - Favourite fossil also deserves a mention. It's THE Pokémon that learns Acrobatics. It's a rainbow-coloured primal bird and it hits like bricks. What more could you possibly want? 16. Heliolisk - If there's one thing that the Kalos generation did right, it's doing designs that look fresh and original aside from being inspired by just the RIGHT things. Heliolisk is a shining example of that. 17. Golduck - Nuzlocke experience, simple yet cool design, balanced stats. Golduck is underrated in every possible way and this needs to change. 18. Lucario - I honestly thought it was going to be one of the terribly overrated mons before I watched the 8th movie. Seeing that completely changed my mind, and my opinion on this Pokémon, permanently. 19. Samurott - Come on, there's no way you don't know why this is here if you read Silver Linings. Enough said. 20. Leavanny - It's freaking ADORABLE! Come on! So adorable you would forgive every mistake they made making it. For example, the awful typing. But to be honest, for a Bug/Grass dual, it does its job very well. 21. Kingdra - Sure, you'll hate them on the other side of the battlefield, but what about your own? And before fairies became a thing? Kingdra is cool-looking and absurdly broken. Again, enough said. 22. Typhlosion - It's pretty majestic for a fully evolved starter, and does its job very well in Johto. I've had a few in my nuzlockes and they've proven even more reliable than I thought. 23. Chesnaught - This line has been, by far, the most enjoyable starter line for me to use. Chesnaught's aptitude and capability for stalling make it a perfect slow killer, and it's far more capable than its unfortunate typing lets on. 24. Furret - IT'S SO FLUFFY AND I WANT A LIVING FURRET SCARF, OR CUSHION, OR WHATEVER ELSE. 25. Ninetales - You really should have been Psychic. That being said, Ninetales has a cool design and is reliable and sturdy, the latter of which is an uncommon trait in Fire-types. Oh, and the Alolan form? Best thing it ever happened to this line, not to mention my current favourite alternate form of all. 26. Cinccino - The cuties deserve some space (okay, some MORE space), and out of all the cute Pokémon I know, Cinccino is one of the best. I'm likely biased because of nuzlocke experience, but I don't care. It's small, soft, and silvery. I love it. 27. Sylveon and 28. Flareon - Also packed together, for great justice and for company. I like all Eeveelutions, though to different degrees. Sylveon is one of my favourite Kalos Pokémon due to its capability and typing, as well as being pretty uncharacteristic (in a good way) for an Eeveelution, and Flareon... well, Flareon just deserves more love. If used in the right context, even Flareon can be strong, as one of my Johto remake runs has proven. 29. Meowstic (male) - I don't get why so many people think of Espurr as creepy. It's adorable and it just wants to be loved. I assume my sympathy and liking for Meowstic (the male one specifically, because the female has a serious case of Resting Bitchface Syndrome) probably comes from this, at least partly. 30. Togetic - So I'm a sucker for friendship evolutions, and Togetic is no eggsception. Not sure what appeals me exactly, aside from its well-spread stats and adorableness. It probably has to do with how child-like and innocent it looks. Even looking at it is soothing. 31. Breloom - Near-unique typing (although crippling against Flying attacks), Spore + Focus Punch, and it looks funny and original. I would totally see a regional form of Breloom being Grass/Fairy. Might design it myself, one day. 32. Xatu - It has one of the most unique powers ever (that of seeing past and future at the same time), and I generally find the inspiration and concept behind it very interesting. Wish they gave it more space and an ACTUAL moveset before the Kalos generation... 33. Noctowl - MORE WONDERFUL EARLY GAME BIRDS. Noctowl gets a plus for being a specially oriented one, which isn't often seen, as well as a majestic tank. 34. Sandslash - Similar reasons to Golduck, really, except Sandslash gets more love and that makes me happy. 35. Ampharos - This, right here, is the autowin button in any Johto game. My fondness for Ampharos also comes from the memories I have of it, though; it was my second Pokémon in my very first Silver playthrough, when I was a little kid. Playing with Ampharos again in Johto has rekindled that love forever. 36. Azumarill - First, I have a soft spot for rabbits. Second: Azumarill was severely underrated until it became part Fairy and that's unfair(y). Huge Power makes it a great asset post-split. 37. Jumpluff - Very hard to use, but also very rewarding and kind of adorable. Jumpluff suffers from Johto syndrome in that it has the base stat total of a Pokémon that's supposed to work in Johto, which isn't saying much to other regions, but it gives a unique addition to teams with its stall techniques. 38. Vaporeon - Well, what to say, it's the strongest Eeveelution of all, AND a mermon. As I said, I like all Eeveelutions to different degrees, and I like Water-types. Vaporeon was bound to appear in this chart. 39. Fearow - This is legitimately one of the coolest birds, and out of all the early game Pokémon it's one of the most usable even in later portions of the story. Good Attack and Drill Peck will take you relatively far even when the rest of your stats are sub-par. 40. Noivern - The design may not be very original, nor the typing for that matter, but the concept is pretty cool. This would've been the perfect justification to introduce a Sound-type in Pokémon, but it was wasted. Ah, well. Noivern, we still love you (or at least, I know I do). 41. Pyroar (female) - The gender differences are more than justified, but I personally believe proper justice was done only to the female. That fabulous hair, nothing like the male's star-shaped headflower. Seriously, what are you, a Meganium? 42. Feraligatr - Ah, my very first Johto adventure with Totodile... not a memory you can easily wash away! That, and their beastly potential. 43. Greninja - When there's something that's just cool under every single aspect ever, so cool to overrule Mewtwo in Smash, you just know it. Also, Protean. 44. Lilligant - At first I was amused by this Pokémon being the only non-Bug that gets access to Quiver Dance, as its coverage is even worse than a bug's. But then I tried training one, and I was thoroughly amazed. That it would end up here as a result was a foregone conclusion. 45. Raichu - Well, it's a classic and an Electric-type, plus it gets constantly (and unfairly) overshadowed by its pre-evolution. Not a huge fan of the surfer version, but I'm happy Raichu got something special at all. 46. Krookodile - Genuinely included JUST because of nuzlocke experiences. The life of these little sandy buggers is kind of hard to preserve until they're fully evolved, but they're absolute bosses after that, and their coverage would make even Mew go wow. 47. Pidgeot - Surprised? Yes, Pidgeot also actually does deserve a spot. It's one of several Pokémon that I had severely underrated before trying them out. Pidgeot may not be amazing, but it did better than I expected and has grown on me as a result. 48. Hawlucha - Going straight to the very long paragraph of Things The Kalos Generation Did Right. Hawlucha is unique in more than one way, and its only noticeable flaw so far is that it's unobtainable outside XY. Maybe Sun and Moon will fix that! 49. Talonflame - You guess it. MORE BIRBS. This time, awesome Fire/Flying birds from an exotic region. A bit too heavy on the Speed part, but Talonflame is a promising Pokémon otherwise. 50. Weavile - This is one of the very few cool evolutions of previously existing Pokémon that the Sinnoh generation introduced. Weavile complements Sneasel very well, it's strong, and kind of unique both in typing and speciality. Mega Glalie? What's that? Compared to the old chart, there were eleven new introductions (and consequently, eleven of the previously included Pokémon got kicked out), several shifts in position (both up and down), and very few Pokémon maintaining the same spot. The smallest variations were observed in the higher ranks of the chart, whereas the lower ranks tended to vary more wildly. Fun fact: going by both relative and absolute quantity of Pokémon present in this chart, Flying is one of my favourite types. Starters also cover 16% of my top despite accounting for slightly less than 8% of the total existing Pokémon. Who knew? Category:Blog posts